A Dama no Santuário
by Danda
Summary: Ela veio para ajudar um deles, mas não sabe se conseguira voltar para casa. Eles não têm muitas chances para ajudala. Será que os cavaleiros de ouro são ageis o suficiente para ajudala?O q isso vai influenciar na vida de Kamus e dos restantes Cavaleiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Essa fic é baseada no filme Lady in the Water de M. Night Shyamalan.**

**As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e blábláblá...**

**Espero que gostem e, se puderem mandem reviews, ok!?;)**

**Primeiro capitulo curtinho mas o próximo eu prometo que vai ser maior.**

* * *

Acordou ainda no meio da noite. Teve um sono agitado e se sentia cansado. Fitou a escuridão do teto durante minutos até perceber que tinha mais alguém no quarto, mais precisamente a sua direita, na penumbra, sentado na poltrona que ficava no canto, do outro lado do quarto.

Levantou e sentou na cama tentando identificar quem era, quando pisou o chão descalço e sentiu-o molhado.

Estranhou. O vulto na penumbra não se mexia.

Kamus estava apenas com a calça do pijama e suado pela noite perturbante. Chegou a cogitar que aquilo era um sonho.

Levantou e caminhou de encontro a poltrona. Arregalou os olhos perante a imagem que ficou nítida.

Uma jovem.

-"não deve ter mais que 15 anos", pensou ainda, em choque. Estava nua e encolhida com os dois pés em cima da poltrona. Tinha uma pele muito branca e delicada, cabelos vermelhos compridos até a cintura, com uma ondulação que ele definiu como "perfeita" encaracolado nas pontas, seus olhos brilhavam na penumbra …uma cor amarelada.

- Eu não estou sonhando? – pensou alto.

- Não - ouviu uma voz baixinha.

- Como chegou aqui? – Kamus perguntou confuso.

- Pelo lago, lá fora – Ela disse.

Kamus balançou a cabeça. Do lado de fora da Casa de Aquário havia um pequeno lago rodeado de flores e grama bem cuidadas. As como aquela menina teria vindo de –lá.

Quando saiu de seus pensamentos para lhe perguntar o que ele chamaria de "verdade" ela estava dormindo.

Kamus suspirou olhando para a menina. Estava cansado mas não podia deixa-la ali. Se aproximou e viu uma lágrima correr-lhe pela face branca.

Por momentos ficou com pena daquela menina, não sabia porque, mas ficou.

- Amanhã conversamos. – Disse pegando-a no colo.

Colocou-a na cama com cuidado e cobriu-a. Fitou-a mais um pouco tentando entender o que aquilo significava.

Passou a mão pela cabeça dela.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Calipso – Kamus ouviu ela dizer enquanto se aconchegava virando para o outro lado.

- Calipso? – Kamus repetiu baixo.

Tomou um bom banho, no qual o fez perceber que aquilo não era um sonho estranho. Dirigiu-se para o sofá da sala onde não tardou a adormecer.

**Continua…**


	2. Chapter 2

Acordou com a luz do sol, que entrava por uma freta da janela. Por minutos voltou a hipótese de aquilo tudo ter sido um sonho.

Levantou, dirigindo-se ao quarto.

- Não…não era um sonho – Falou, levando a mão direita a frente dos olhos e abanando a cabeça.

- O que é você? – Perguntou olhando a moça que dormia.

- Uma Oceanide – Calipso respondeu.

- Oceanide? – Kamus estranhou, mas a moça se revirou e continuou a dormir.

Vendo isso, Kamus foi em direcção ao armário e tirou uma camisa azul do cabide. Foi em direcção a menina que dormia tranquila. Retirou a coberta e passando a mão pela sua nuca levantou-a, colocou-se atrás para que ela não voltasse a cair, apoiando a cabeça ruiva sobre seu ombro com o intuito de lhe vestir a camisa. Com alguma dificuldade conseguiu passar o braço direito pela manga e depois o esquerdo. Saiu ainda segurando a moça pela nuca e delicadamente depositou-a novamente na cama. Abotoou a camisa.

- Uma criança – Respondeu para si mesmo sem perceber o que se passava. – Não posso te deixar aqui…

Estava preocupado. E se Miro ou um dos outros cavaleiros entrassem sem pedir licença, iam se deparar com a imagem de uma bela moça, em sua cama. O pior…uma criança. Como iria explicar?! Ia dizer que tinha acordado no meio da noite encontrando-a na poltrona lhe fitando!? "Interessante", diria o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, com aquele sorriso malicioso e irritante que só ele conseguia fazer.

Com os olhos fechados esboçou um sorriso ao imaginar a cena.

- Ridículo. – Falou. Voltando a olhar a moça e seguindo em sua direcção disse em seu tom de voz normal, frio e calmo – Vou te levar lá para fora…vou te sentar no jardim e quando você acordar conversamos. – Disse isso enquanto pegava com cuidado Calipso no colo.

- É menos provável que te vejam lá. – Disse já caminhando em direcção a porta.

Seguiu em direcção ao jardim. Saiu pela porta, já estava a alguns metros do pequeno lago quando sentiu uma presença, algo o acompanhava. Não era a mesma sensação que experimentara na noite passada em seu quarto. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Olhou para o lado devagar. Dois olhos vermelhos o observavam…um rosnar aterrador fez-se sentir e enormes presas ficaram visíveis. Eram enormes.

"mas que…raio…"

Logo começou a pensar que não vestia sua armadura dourada e carregava no colo uma adolescente. Ou seja, não tinha como se defender. A única e sensata reacção era dar uns passos para trás, dar uma meia volta rápida e começar a correr em direcção a porta. Assim fez. Os grandes olhos vermelhos se levantaram e começaram ferozmente sua caçada. A menina abriu os olhos e começou a gritar.

- A porta!!! – Gritou Kamus num impulso.

Atravessou a porta, largou a moça, fechou a porta em um acto desesperado. Sentiu a porta ser empurrada violentamente durante alguns minutos.

Calma. Novamente…silêncio. Kamus estava sentado no chão apoiado com as costas na porta, de olhos fixos na moça, assustada, apoiada em um dos pilares do recinto, com a respiração ofegante.

- Isso só pode ser um sonho. – Disse, em um desabafo desesperado, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

Ficou assim durante algum tempo, até perceber que alguém entrava na casa de aquário. Rapidamente levantou-se, agarrou nos braços de Calipso e a conduziu até a porta do quarto.

- Aqui não há perigo. Fique aqui até eu voltar. Pode ser? – Perguntou Kamus um pouco ofegante.

- Tudo bem – Responde Calipso entrando no quarto.

Dirigiu-se para o saguão principal já com a armadura de aquário a encobrir seu corpo. Parou na porta, observou o homem sorridente que se encontrava no meio do saguão. Hesitou um pouco…

- O teu amigo se divertiu muito ontem a noite, tanto que tive que carregá-lo de volta – começou o Cavaleiro de Virgem – Você devia ter ido com ele, assim eu não teria que carregá-lo nas minhas costas.

- Suponho que ele tenha chegado até a casa de Virgem de rastos, não é Shaka!? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- A sim…estava pensando em deixa-lo dormindo nas escada…mas fiquei com pena…

- Obrigado! – Disse seco, Kamus.

- Não é de você que eu quero esse obrigado. Vim porque acho que você é o único que pode aguenta-lo quando ele acordar. Era bom que você estivesse…

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Kamus interrompeu.

- O que? – Se surpreende Shaka.

- O que faz uma Oceanide no meio dos homens?

Shaka estranhou a pergunta de Kamus. Demorando a responder.

- É muito raro… - Shaka começou franzindo a testa e olhando para o alto como quem lembra algo – Mesmo muito raro isso acontecer. Contam-se histórias do porque elas virem…

- Que histórias? – Interrompeu Kamus com muito interesse.

- O que é esse interesse súbito pelas filhas dos titãs? – Shaka pergunta, intrigado.

- Nada – responde Kamus perturbado com a indiscrição do homem mais próximo de Deus. – Curiosidade…apenas.

Shaka sorri. Fez um sinal de consentimento e começa:

- Elas são muitas. É muito difícil ver uma, porque estas não saem do reino de seus pais. Quando saem é por um motivo muito forte. Apenas por uma pessoa… Essa pessoa quando cruzar os olhos com os olhos da Oceanide, terá seu destino mudado. Mas isso não é tão fácil como parece. A muito tempo Tártaro ambicionava ter as belas Oceanídes para ele. Houve um julgamento e este perdeu, como se era de esperar. Em um momento de fúria Tártaro criara os chamados Teufels com a promessa que nenhuma delas poderia sair da água. Essas criaturas foram criadas para matar as Oceanídes.

- Como elas podem escapar dessas criaturas? – Pergunta Kamus que mostrava excessivo interesse. Lembrava da criatura que o perseguira a momentos atrás.

- Não sei te dizer, apenas sei que nas histórias contadas, no mundo dos deuses também há regras até para as coisas mais abomináveis. Depois que a Narfa encontra a pessoa destinada não poderá ser atacada pelos Teufels – Respondeu Shaka se divertindo com o interesse do amigo. – Tenho que ir agora, se puder vá ver como Miro está – Disse isso já de costas e se dirigindo para a porta.

Kamus ficou observando o Cavaleiro de Virgem partir. Ficou ali parado até perceber que este não voltaria mais. Rapidamente dirigiu-se para o quarto.

Quando abriu a porta deparou com seu quarto de "pernas para o ar", Calipso tinha revirado tudo. Se encontrava no meio do quarto, sentada no chão, cheirando um dos muitos perfumes que ela deixará aberto. Kamus pasmou diante da cena que se encontrava diante de si. Uma cólera subiu e logo desapareceu quando olhou para o rosto daquela menina que percebera que tinha feito algo errado. Kamus fechou os olhos e deu alguns passos em direcção a Calipso.

- Você procura alguém aqui? – Perguntou abrindo os olhos e olhando-a friamente.

Calipso consentiu piscando lentamente os olhos.

- Quem? – Disse ajoelhando em sua frente.

Calipso continuava olhando com um ar inocente sem sabe o que responder.

- Você sabe quem é?

Mas uma vez não disse nada apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados em sinal negativo.

- Você sabe pelo menos um nome?

- Não. – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Nem sabe onde esta? O que faz? Alguma coisa…

- A princípio era um, depois tornou-se dois. O bem e o Mal lhe habita…lutam entre si.

Kamus soltou um sorriso de desconsolo. Nada fazia sentido. Levantou e ainda de olhos naquela que agora sabia ser uma Oceanide e disse:

- Fica aqui – olhou a volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e balançando a cabeça – aproveita ai a bagunça. Eu tenho que sair. Depois eu volto.

Calipso viu Kamus sair pela porta e continuou o que estava fazendo antes dele chegar.

**Continua…**

* * *

**N/A: Duas cenas foram tirada do filme e adaptadas aqui.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kamus não demorou muito até entrar no salão principal da casa de Escorpião.

- MIRO?! – Gritou

- Não grite!!! Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível – Respondeu o Escorpião com uma voz que mostrava sono.

- Você devia ter vergonha…

- E você menos juízo – interrompeu o rabugento Miro – quem sabe se a sua vida fosse mais cheia de emoção. Sempre mal humorado…

- Olha quem fala!? Pelo menos sou mau humorado sem dor de cabeça.

- Se você veio só para me censurar pode rodar nos calcanhares…

- Não é nada de disso. Só que quando você bebe de mais parece outra pessoa…

- A não…sem essa. O da dupla personalidade não sou eu...

De súbito um estalo surgiu na cabeça de Kamus.

- É isso – Falou em um tom mais alto do que costumava usar.

- Não grita…AI!!!… - Disse Miro irritado – Isso o que?

- "A princípio era um, depois tornou-se dois" – Kamus pensava em voz alta. – Saga…

- O que…EI!!!...ai!!

Kamus não deu tempo para Miro se expressar, correu o mais rápido que pode até a Casa de Gémeos.

Passado um tempo, encontrava-se no salão principal da Casa de Gémeos.

Kanon estava em pé diante do companheiro.

- O que te trás aqui Kamus? – Perguntou em um tom calmo.

Ao olhar Kanon a certeza de que era Saga a pessoas procurada pela ninfa das águas desaparecera. Começava a se perguntar qual dos irmãos era a pessoa escolhida.

- Vim procurar o Saga. Mas agora que te vejo me pergunto se você também não gostaria de comparecer na Casa de Aquário!?

- Era um convite para o Saga, e agora um convite para mim, também!? – Estranhou Kanon – Porque?

Boa! Veio com tanta afobação para a Casa de Gémeos que esquecera de arrumar uma desculpa.

- Quero que vocês conheçam uma pessoa – Respondeu Kamus, se arrependendo depois.

- Conhecer uma pessoa? Na Casa de Aquário? – Perguntou intrigado, o irmão de Saga.

- Sim, é importante – disse sério – Muito importante, Kanon.

Kanon, apesar de surpreso e desconfiado, aceitou, prometendo que levaria o irmão consigo.

Kamus partiu na frente, esperando que Kanon cumprisse o prometido.

No caminho de volta, Kamus parou na Casa de Virgem, encontrando Shaka meditando.

- Shaka!? – Chamou.

- Você anda muito agitado hoje – Observou o companheiro – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não – tentou disfarçar – Apenas queria saber mais algumas coisas sobre o assunto de hoje de manhã.

- Oceanídes? – Shaka perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim

- Pergunte…

- Quando uma Oceanide encontra a pessoa que procura – Kamus fez uma pausa pensativo – o que acontece depois…digo…nas histórias que contam…

- Segundo as histórias, depois que as Oceanídes encontram a pessoa escolhida, elas devem ir para o local que viveram até então para serem levadas para sua casa.

- Quem as leva?

- Dizem que o próprio pai vem buscá-las.

Kamus sorriu. Agradeceu e se dirigiu para a saída.

No caminho, pensava que antes de anoitecer estaria tudo resolvido. Chegou na Casa de Aquário e encontrou Miro na sala remexendo nos seus cd's franceses.

- O que faz aqui? – Indagou com um ar admirado.

- Credo! Parece que viu um ladrão – Disse rindo o Escorpião – Você está muito estranho, mas também ouvindo essas porcarias...

- Miro…

- Aqui estamos como prometi – Entrava na sala: Kanon acompanhado de Saga.

- Quem é essa pessoa que você quer que conheçamos – disse Saga desconfiado.

Kamus olhou para Miro, que lhe olhava intrigado.

- Nada de gracinhas! – Kamus disse em tom de aviso, olhando para Miro

Miro sem entender nada, mas, no espírito de brincadeira bate continência.

- Eu já venho – Disse indo em direcção ao quarto.

Entrou no quarto onde viu Calipso dormindo em sua cama, envolta em frascos de perfumes e tranqueiras que adornavam o quarto do Cavaleiro. Aproximou-se, tocou-lhe no rosto carinhosamente e, chamou por ela, baixinho, com intuito de não assustá-la. Calipso abriu lentamente os olhos.

- Quero que venha comigo. Que veja alguém. – Disse ajudando-a a se levantar e a conduzi-la para fora do quarto. Calipso se deixava guiar.

Ao entrar na sala, os três jovens não puderam esconder o espanto. Não só por avistarem uma beleza em forma de mulher…mas por esta ter a camisa de Kamus vestida. Em rápidos segundos pensaram mil e uma, coisas pela cabeça dos homens ali presentes. Mas logo afastaram o pensamento, pois, sabiam que Kamus não era desse tipo de homem.

- Esta é Calipso – apresentou a jovem aos três cavaleiros.

Calipso olhou primeiro Miro, depois Kanon e em seguida Saga…e foi ai que estremeceu o corpo e arregalou os olhos. E percebeu que ali estava quem procurava. Saga estreitou os olhos, olhou para o irmão com um ar desesperado.

- Saga, você esta bem? – Perguntou Kanon, ao ver o irmão perder as forças, segurando-o pelo braço.

Saga voltou a olhar para a moça ruiva, que o olhava intensamente.

- Não sei…- Voltando sua atenção para Kamus – Eu tenho que ir, não estou muito bem…

- O que houve? – Kanon perguntou vendo o irmão cambalear quando tentou solta-lo. – Me ajuda Miro…

Miro, rapidamente, ajudou Kanon a sustentar Saga.

- Fico feliz de ter-te encontrado – Disse Calipso.

Os quatro homens olharam com estranheza para a ninfa.

Saga assentiu com um piscar de olhos.

- Vamos embora – Disse Kanon.

- Vocês não querem deixa-lo no meu quarto, até ele se sentir melhor? – Kamus perguntou.

- Não – Saga falou olhando para Calipso, com um ar um tanto assustado – É melhor ir para casa.

Kanon assentiu.

- Você me ajuda Miro?

- Claro – Respondeu o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Saga passou um braço em volta do pescoço do irmão e, o outro, no pescoço de Miro e os três foram para fora, caminhando de vagar em direção a Casa de Gémeos.

Kamus olhou para Calipso sem entender, mas tinha medo de perguntar o que se passou.

- Eu tenho que ir embora – Calipso disse baixinho.

- Você tem que sair para o jardim? – Kamus perguntou.

Calipso acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Os dois se dirigiram até a porta do jardim.

- Eu posso observar? – Perguntou olhando para a ninfa.

- Não – Responde baixinho.

- Tudo bem – Kamus disse.

Abriu a porta devagar, sem tirar os olhos da bela moça.

- Obrigada – Disse Calopso.

Caminhou sem pressa para fora, ouvindo a porta fechar logo em seguida.

Kamus sentara novamente no chão de costas para a porta, como fizera de manhã, mas desta vez sentia-se bem, aliviado.

Levantou, comeu algo e foi para a cama, que se encontrava bagunçada. Jogou tudo de qualquer jeito no chão e deitou, caindo em um sono profundo e tranquilo.

**Continua…**


	4. Chapter 4

Acordou tranquilo e, tomou café.

Pensava se aquela moça, de ar selvagem, tinha chegado bem no seu destino, mas logo tratou de afastar esse pensamento. A partir dali, já não tinha mais nada a ver com a história. Ficou feliz por isso.

Foi para sala a espera que, seu infalível amigo aparecesse por lá para falar algumas gracinhas, sobre a moça que conhecerá ontem. Foi quando pressentiu um vulto passar correndo a alguns metros atrás de si. Não teve dúvida: era ela! A porta do jardim estava aberta…

Correu em direcção ao corredor. Calipso estava agachada no fim deste, chorando e tremendo. Tinha cortes profundo nas pernas e nos braços. Kamus se aproximou correndo e abaixou diante dela assustado.

- O QUE ACONTECEU? – Gritava – O QUE HOUVE?!

De um salto um enorme lobo negro entrou no corredor. Avançava lentamente. Olhos vermelhos, presas enormes.

Kamus o encarava, fazendo, propositadamente, com que o ambiente ficasse cada vez mas frio, intimidando um pouco o monstro que se colocava na frente da única saída.

O chão começou a ficar escorregadio. De repente, o lobo que a pouco recuava uns passos avançou com velocidade. Kamus pegou Calipso no colo e correu em direcção ao animal. Este confuso com a reacção do cavaleiro, tentou freiar seus passos, escorregando e, perde o equilíbrio, desliza em uma velocidade considerável. Kamus salta por cima do animal e em um deslize consegue sair do corredor.

- PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA A SALVO! – Gritava ainda a correr.

Calipso suava, tinha a pele queimando. Kamus podia sentir.

Correu até a casa de Capricórnio na esperança de encontrar Shura, mas o cavaleiro não se encontrava lá. Devia estar no salão do mestre, recebendo alguma missão. Não tinha a certeza se podia deixá-la a salvo ali, então continuou correndo. Passou Sagitário, para logo encontrar a porta da Casa de Escorpião. Entrou já gritando:

- MIRO!!!

- O que houve, criatura – Disse Miro, vindo do seu quarto, na direcção do grito.

Deu um salto para trás quando viu o estado da moça, que agora, estava desacordada nos braços do aquariano.

Kamus passou a moça para o colo do escorpião, que a agarrou de mal jeito, um tanto assustado.

- Miro, cuide dela. Eu tenho que falar com o Shaka. – Falou isso já na porta de saída.

Miro, confuso olhou a moça que dormia nos seus braços. Ao ajeita-la melhor, sentiu que ela estava muito quente. Correu com ela para o quarto e colocou-a sobre a cama.

Olhou assustado para os ferimentos.

- O que é isso Kamus? No que você se meteu?!

Kamus chegou na casa de Shaka ainda ofegante.

"O bom é que ele passa a vida meditando" - pensou, olhando o Cavaleiro de Virgem que meditava na frente da grande estatua de Budah.

Recuperou o fôlego, ficou mais calmo.

- Shaka…

- Isso tudo são saudades minhas – Disse sorrindo, mas sem abrir os olhos – Já é a segunda vez que você vem aqui…

- Eu quero saber mais sobre aquela história. – Disse sério.

- Você está pensando em contar essa história para o Miro, para faze-lo dormir em vez de cair na gandaia?

- Não seria má ideia…- disse com a intenção de disfarçar. Mas não conseguia sorrir. – O que acontece quando o Teufel consegue machucar uma Oceanide.

- Se ela conseguir sobreviver a um ataque…os arranhões são venenoso. De qualquer forma acabará por morrer.

- Não tem como se salvar? – Agora notava-se um certo temor na sua voz.

- Onde ela viveu todo esse tempo, há uma pedra verde. Fora da água transforma-se em lama. Isso pode curar os ferimentos.

- Você tinha dito que se ela encontrasse a pessoa que procurava eles não poderia ataca-la. Essa era a regra. – Kamus olhava Shaka – Eles podem quebrar a regra, por algum outro motivo?

Shaka que mantivera os olhos fechados até então, abriu os olhos com rapidez.

- Eles apenas atacariam a Senhora das Oceanídes. – Disse seco, mas com a voz segura.

- Senhora das Oceanídes?

- Sim. Se conseguirem matar a Senhora das Oceanídes, o encanto de todas as outras se perde. Mas para isso também existe uma regra…

- Qual? – Interrompe um afobado Kamus. Não precisava de muita explicação, apenas o básico…o tempo estava passando.

Shaka a princípio assusta-se. Nunca virá o "Sr. dos Icebergs" daquele jeito, perdendo a paciência.

- Se caso isso acontecer os 3 juízes do inferno tem que interferir. Eles podem deter os Teufels. – Shaka olhou para Kamus com um olhar frio – Agora vá que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar contando histórias para você. E você já está bem crescidinho….

Kamus sorriu e saiu pela mesma porta que entrou. Correu…passou a Casa de Libra, pela Casa de Escorpião, sem se deter e, pelas duas Casas que se seguiam. Chegou na Casa de Aquário e, entrou com cautela. Dirigiu-se para o jardim e quando alcançou o lago se jogou dentro dele. "Uma gruta!?" - Entrou.

Passados alguns minutos chegou a uma espécie de quarto, olhou para o lado e avistou a tal pedra. Pegou nela e correu para a saída já sentindo falta de ar.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chegou na Casa de Escorpião todo molhado. Entrou para o quarto onde viu o amigo sentado, em uma cadeira, do lado do corpo branco sobre a cama.

Quando Miro avistou o amigo levantou-se.

- O que esta acontecendo Kamus, o que houve com ela? – Perguntou.

Kamus não respondeu. Chegou perto de Calipso que continuava adormecida, imóvel e passou a lama em seus ferimentos.

Ambos ficaram espantados ao ver os ferimentos fecharem tão rápido. Calipso abria os olhos com calma. Kamus a ajudou a se sentar.

- O que esta acontecendo, Kamus? Quem é essa moça? – Indagou Miro.

- É uma Oceanide – Disse alguém da porta fazendo com que os três presentes dirigissem sua atenção para ele.

- Shaka! – Kamus sorria. Seria ingenuidade de mais achar q tinha enganado o homem mais próximo de Deus, com aquela conversa toda.

- Oceanide?! – Miro espantou-se – Você trouxe uma Oceanide para cá e não me disse nada?! – Disse virando-se para Kamus uma tanto irritado.

Shaka passa entre os dois e pega na cadeira que outra hora Miro estava sentado, e coloca de frente para a ninfa.

- Quem você veio procurar? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Saga – Kamus interrompeu.

- Por isso Saga estava daquele jeito?!...mas porque? – Miro, perguntou depois de prestar atenção a conversa.

- Hum Hum! – Kamus apenas acenou para Miro.

- Devíamos chamá-lo aqui para nos ajudar – Shaka falava sem tirar os olhos de Calipso - a final é por causa dele que ela está nessa enrascada.

- Eu vou chamá-lo – Miro disse, vendo que não tinha muito o que fazer ali. Saiu na direcção da casa de Gémeos.

Poderia faze-lo por Cosmo, mas não queria ficar ali, ainda mais porque nenhum dos dois homens queriam lhe responder as milhares de perguntas que tinha em mente.

Pelo menos indo até lá, dava para colocar as ideias em ordens e, tentar por si mesmo perceber o que se passava.

Shaka continuava olhando Calipso. Esta o encarava com um ar indiferente.

- Você sabe porque eles continuam te atacando não é?! – Disse depois de constatar que ninguém quebraria aquele silêncio.

Calipso afirmou com um sinal e, um olhar triste.

- Se ela estiver segura, não preciso de ninguém para ajudar a deter aquelas coisas – Disse Kamus.

- Você não entende… - disse Shaka virando-se para o amigo francês – essas criaturas são feitas de escuridão…feitas por um ser primordial. Nós não podemos tocar-lhes, nossos golpes são inúteis neles.

Kamus se assustou com a forma que Shaka se referia aquelas coisas. Parecia muito certo do que falava. Mas será que aquelas histórias infantis não exageravam um bocado, a final eles eram cavaleiros da Deusa Athena. Nada podia detê-los.

- Temos que seguir a risca o que eu te disser Kamus, ou, ela não voltará mais para seu mundo. – Virando-se para Calipso outra vez – Quantas hipóteses temos ainda?

- Uma – disse desanimada.

- Seu pai não voltará para te buscar se nós falharmos? – Kamus indagou surpreso.

Calipso afirmou com a cabeça.

- Quando ele virá? – Perguntou Shaka.

- Amanhã…a noite – Disse olhando Kamus andando de um lado para o outro irritado.

- Então temos que ser rápidos – Disse Shaka fechando os olhos. – Precisamos de ajuda especial…

- Ajuda especial?! – Kamus irritava-se cada vez mais – Você disse que não podemos tocar-lhes...

- Por isso precisamos de uma ajuda especial – Disse Shaka não se incomodando com a irritação do Cavaleiro de Aquário. – Calipso, eu sei que para combater esses seres, é preciso de um determinado grupo de pessoas que sem saber quem são rodeiam o escolhido. Você sabe quem são essas pessoas?

Calipso balançou negativamente a cabeça, fazendo Shaka suspirar desanimado.

Neste momento a porta do quarto se abriu e Miro entrou juntamente com Saga e Kanon.

- Não sei se fiz bem, mas lhes contei o que eu sabia – Miro, disse receoso olhando para Kamus.

Saga se aproximou cautelosamente de Calipso que permanecia sentada na cama.

- Eu não sei o que você fez comigo – Saga disse fitando-a nos olhos – Mas a tempos venho sentindo algo estranho, a mesma sensação de quando resolvi matar Shion e lhe tomar o lugar de Grande Mestre. Mas agora, depois que te vi, essa sensação passou, estou mais seguro.

Calipso sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Mas virou atenção para Shaka.

- Temos que ajuda-la a voltar para casa.

- Porque? – Perguntou Kanon.

Kamus com a ajuda de Shaka explicou melhor que era ela e, o que tinha acontecido desde então.

- E como vamos fazer para passar por essas criaturas, se não podemos tocar-lhes? – Miro, perguntou.

Shaka olhou para Calipso.

- Como eu estava dizendo, normalmente, há pessoas que estão próximas a pessoa escolhida que podem ajudar. Não é verdade?! – Perguntou olhando a ninfa.

Calipso apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Quem são essas pessoas? – Kamus perguntou afobado.

_Continua…_


	6. Chapter 6

Todos olharam para Calipso na esperança de uma resposta, mas foi Shaka que se pronunciou.

- Pelos vistos o seu Receptor é Saga – Disse, olhando Saga.

- Receptor? – Miro, perguntou.

- Sim a pessoa a quem a ninfa procura. – Shaka respondeu voltando-se para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião – Em caso de algo correr mal, também tem que haver um Guardião, no qual está aqui para a proteção da ninfa. – Continuou olhando para a menina.

Calipso voltou os olhos pardos, para Kamus. Olhar este que foi acompanhado pelos presentes no quarto.

- Kamus é o Guardião? – Shaka perguntou.

Calipso apenas assentiu com um piscar leve.

- Tem que haver um Intérprete – Ainda disse – E em alguns casos uma pessoa chamada de Curandeiro, caso for preciso, em situação de risco.

- Você sabe quem são? – Kanon perguntou olhando para a Oceanide.

Esta balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- O Interprete deve ser o Shaka – Ouviram Miro dizer, fazendo todos lhe olharem, inclusive o olhar de Shaka que não confiava muito no que o Escorpião estava dizendo – Você é que sabe as respostas quando é preciso… É só uma ideia…

- Miro está certo – Saga disse – Eu concordo com ele.

Kamus assentiu., mas Shaka ainda fez uma cara de dúvida. Não estava convicto disso.

Calipso observava e ouvia tudo calada.

- Falta o Curandeiro – Kamus disse.

- Alguém que esteja ligado a cura de algo…

- Mu – Miro, completou.

- É isso!!! – Kamus exclamou – Mu conserta armaduras…

- Certo – Shaka disse pensativo – Só falta o Grémio.

- Grémio? – Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vários braços, para ajudar – Respondeu. – Um grupo de amigos leais.

Um silêncio fez-se sentir no local. Os presentes se entreolhavam, parecendo procurar a resposta nos olhos uns dos outros.

- Os de Bronze – Shaka disse, fazendo todos assentirem de imediato.

- Seiya e os outros – Completou Saga – Amigos leais…Shaka, você é mesmo o intérprete.

- Certo – Disse Kamus - temos que ir falar com eles o quanto antes. Não temos muito tempo.

- Tudo bem – Disse Shaka se levantando – Eu e Kamus vamos falar com Mu, Miro e Kanon procurem os de Bronze.

Os amigos assentiram.

- Eu fico aqui com ela – Saga disse que ainda estava abaixado perante a menina. – Ou levo-a para a Casa de Aquário? - perguntou olhando para Kamus

- Leve-a para a Casa de Aquário – Disse Kamus – Mas tenha cuidado…

Saga assentiu.

Em seguida viu os amigos partirem. Olhou para Calipso, percebendo que esta o encarava.

- Você quer saber o futuro? – Calipso perguntou, surpreendendo Saga.

Estranhou no princípio. Nunca havia pensado nisso. Fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, mas com medo da resposta.

- Daqui alguns anos, um rapaz ira nascer em uma noite de tempestade, do outro lado deste país. - Ela começou, com uma voz doce e baixa - Os pais, sem dinheiro, vão tentar vende-lo em um mercado da cidade de Preveza, encontrando o filho de Cavaleiro de Touro, que seguiu os passos do pai, se tornando um excelente cavaleiro do mesmo signo e o carácter bondoso. Este tocado, com a angústia dos jovens pais, irá pegar a criança para criar e, a trará para o Santuário. Irá treina-lo para que este um dia venha a substitui-lo. E assim acontece. Kenjin se torna o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro. Logo novos discípulos chegam, pois a terra não pode ficar sem os defensores da paz. E assim vai ser ao longo dos anos, até que Zeus mandará Athena de volta para o lado dos mortais. Durante todos esses anos sua história foi passada de mestre para discípulo, sem nunca ser alterada. – Saga ao ouvir aquilo baixou a cabeça envergonhado, mas logo ergueu ao sentir as delicadas mãos da ninfa sobre seu ombro – Quando Athena retornar, a quinta geração de discípulos dos Cavaleiros de Touro estará no trono do Grande Mestre, pois será grande merecedor. Ele irá vivenciar o nascimento de Athena. Nessa mesma noite Ares tentara persuadi-lo a cometer o mesmo erro que você cometeu, mas esse com base na sua história ira repeli-lo. Uma Guerra contra Ares será iniciada e, novamente a sua história influenciará entre os Guerreiros de Athena, fazendo-os ter coragem necessária para enfrentar qualquer perigo.

Saga se surpreendeu ao ouvir tal revelação. Como poderia ser?! Um passado que tanto lhe envergonhava, faria tal coisa pelos futuros Cavaleiros de Athena. Sorriu timidamente, sem perceber.

- É uma pena não estar aqui para ver isso, não é?! – Falou mais para si mesmo do que para Calipso.

- Você é um grande homem Saga – Calipso disse atraindo a atenção do Cavaleiro, que lhe olhou espantado – Aquele lugar ia acabar sendo seu de qualquer jeito.

Saga sorriu sem graça do comentário da ninfa. Calipso continuava com sua expressão serena e doce.

- Vamos! Vou te velar até a Casa de Aquário para encontrar os outros. – Saga disse, ajudando-a a levantar, segurando-a pelos braços.

Com cuidado e atenção no caminho, caminharam até a Casa de Aquário.

Calipso com medo correu para o quarto de Kamus.

Saga revistou todos os cantos da casa e fechou as portas e janelas.

Quando constatou que era realmente seguro ficar ali, sentou pesadamente no sofá da sala, tentando digerir toda aquela informação que tinha recebido.

Calipso, no quarto de Kamus, voltava a remexer nas coisas, mas parou o olhar em algo que ainda não tinha explorado. Uma gaveta no criado mudo. Tentou abri-la, mas esta estava trancada. Colocou a mão na frente da gaveta e murmurou algo em uma língua estranha ouvindo em seguida um "clic". Abriu a gaveta sem demora encontrando um caderno. Pegou-o e sentou na cama.

Olhou a capa verde escura sem nenhuma gravura durante alguns minutos. Ainda hesitante abriu sem pressa e começou a ler. Quando terminou, fechou o caderno e o abraçou com força, serrando os olhos. Pensava algo com muito pesar, quando foi interrompida por um som irritante que vinha da porta na parede, a sua direita.. Deixou o caderno sobre a cama e seguiu o barulho. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um banheiro consideravelmente grande, todo azul claro. O barulho, vinha das gotas que saíam do chuveiro caindo na banheira. Um largo sorriso apareceu nos lábios da ninfa que rapidamente caminhou até lá e, intuindo que o pequeno objecto, redondo, grudado na parede, faria com que mais agua caísse, virou com toda a força. Logo grande quantidade de água começou a cair. A Ninfa ainda colocou a mão para sentir aquilo que lhe transmitia paz e segurança. Grande quantidade de Agua!

Calipso tirou a camisa azul que lhe cobria o corpo e com cuidado deposito-a na pia e, em seguida entrou em baixo da água.

Saga pensava como seu passado iria fazer tanta diferença no futuro.

"Um passado desonroso" – Pensou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Como pode isso ser?! Mas ela veio aqui por minha causa. Por causa dela já não me sinto daquele jeito. Ela não mentiria…

Ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e, levantou rapidamente ficando alerta para o que viesse a aparecer.

Baixou guarda quando viu Kamus, Miro e Mu entrarem.

- Onde esta Calipso? – Kamus perguntou olhando para Saga.

- No quarto – Saga respondeu.

- Eu fico aqui a espera – Mu disse vendo Kamus e Miro entrarem no corredor.

- Calipso – Kamus chamou enquanto entrava pela porta do quarto.

Foi quando viu a ninfa sair do banheiro nua e molhada.

- UAU!!! – Miro, exclamou olhando Calipso de cima a baixo.

De imediato Kamus tentou tapar os olhos do amigo que estava boqueaberto com a visão.

- Calipso, vá se vestir – Kamus disse ainda tentando inutilmente tapar a visão do Escorpião que se esquivava facilmente.

Calipso entrou para o banheiro.

- Ela é linda – Miro disse, olhando para Kamus.

- É uma criança – Kamus disse revoltado com o comentário do amigo.

- Uma criança que poderia ser a sua tataravó – Miro replicou indignado com o que Kamus disse.

- tátátá – Kamus disse empurrando Miro para fora do quarto, indicando o caminho para sala – Fica na sala esperando que nós já vamos.

Contrariado Miro relutou um pouco mas acabou por ir.

Quando Kamus entrou no quarto, viu calipso sentada na cama, já vestida, mas com um caderno nos braços. Reconheceu logo, arregalando os olhos e voltando o olhar para a gaveta agora aberta.

- Você tem pensamentos muito tristes – Ela disse baixo.

Kamus, como se estivesse hipnotizado, encostou a porta com cuidado e, caminhou até a poltrona no canto do quarto sentando logo em seguida. Parecia em choque.

- A maior parte desses pensamentos é sobre uma noite... – Calipso começou.

_**Continua…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tinha acabado de chegar na sua terra, uma vila perto de Grenoble, já era noite. Era uma vila muito pequena, com apenas 10 casas, uma venda e um pequeno bar onde os habitantes costumavam se reunir aos fins-de-semana. Ali todos sabiam da vida de todos. Quando era pequeno odiava esse facto, sempre fora reservado e odiava as pessoas se intrometendo na sua vida. Lembrava de seu primeiro beijo, com a filha do dono do bar, tinha 12 anos, foi a ultima vez que o Mestre tinha permitido vir ver os pais. Foi atrás da casa da Sra. Poirie__. Alguém viu e foram logo contar para o pai da menina, que lhe quis dar um tiro._

_Sorriu ao lembrar disso, foi a muito custo que os pais e vizinhos conseguiram fazer o dono do bar, no qual já não lembrava do nome, esquecer esse evento._

_E agora lá estava ele, 4 anos depois do ocorrido, feliz e, ansioso para chegar em casa e contar para os pais e irmão que era o mais novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. "Um defensor de Athena" - pensava enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da villa desertas, apenas iluminado pelas fracas luzes dos postes de iluminação mal posicionados._

_Era Julho mas o ar frio da noite lhe refrescavam, ao mesmo tempo que estranhamente lhe causavam arrepios. "Era só o que faltava, ficar doente agora" - pensava. Caminhava a passos largos ignorando o facto de não ver viva alma no seu caminho. Foi quando parou os olhos no sobrado bem cuidado, com uma grande árvore na frente. Sorriu e começou a correr. Não tocou a campainha passou pelo baixo portão de ferro escuro e abriu a porta rapidamente. Estranhou pois esta estava apenas encostada._

_- MÃE!!! PAI!!! – Gritou da porta._

_Não ouviu nada em resposta._

_- Mãe?! – Disse entrando pelo hall de entrada._

_Virou na primeira porta a direita, onde estava localizado a sala. O sofá azul claro estava de costas para a porta. Viu a cabeça do pai recostada e deu um sorriso. Se aproximou cautelosamente para não acorda-lo e foi para frente deste. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca com a imagem que via._

_No pescoço de seu pai havia um profundo corte e sangue já coagulado espalhavasse no sofá e no chão. Cambaleou tentando entender aquela imagem, sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrima. Ficou ali parado cambaleando durante um tempo que nem ele soube determinar até que no impulso correu para o quarto dos pais e viu a mãe deitada coberta de sangue do lado do irmão. Não sabia identificar de quem era, apenas fechou os olhos e começou a gritar._

_Correu esbarrando nos móveis pelo caminho. Passou pela porta e começou a pedir ajuda, mas ninguém respondeu. _

_Foi quando viu a porta da vizinha aberta. Correu para lá na esperança de encontrar alguém, mas ao abrir mais a porta deparou com um corpo no chão. Recuou assustado e, correu sem saber para onde correu muito._

"Acho que corri a noite inteira" – Pensou sentindo uma lágrima cair de seu olho.

- Você encontrou alguém – Calipso recomeçou – Que disse que tudo aquilo ia se resolver, mas até hoje nada foi feito.

Kamus fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Também fala do dia em que você lançou seu poder contra o navio que estava o corpo da mãe de seu pupilo – Calipso disse fazendo Kamus olhar em seus olhos – Porque não queria que ele se ferisse como você se feriu.

Kamus levantou bruscamente e se aproximou de Calipso, tirando cuidadosamente o caderno das mãos dela e depositando-o de volta na gaveta, fechando-a em seguida.

- As pessoas aqui, não sabem da minha história – Disse ajudando Calipso a se levantar, cuidadosamente – Não diga nada a eles. – Pediu.

Calipso assentiu.

Caminharam até a porta onde Calipso segurou Kamus pela mão fazendo-o virar para ela.

- Porque o homem disse que tudo se resolveria, se não ia cumprir o que prometeu? – Perguntou olhando nos olhos do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Kamus deu um pesado suspiro, mas não desviou os olhos da Ninfa.

- Porque hás pessoas não são tão puras, como você – Respondeu – Quando você saiu do banheiro nua, Miro te olhou com malícia…

- O que é malícia? – Calipso interrompeu.

Seguindo o instinto Kamus passou a mão no rosto pálido a sua frente.

- Você não entenderia… - Disse após um minuto, tirando rapidamente a mão do rosto dela, quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo – Vamos – Disse voltando a caminhar – estão a nossa espera.

- Eu decidi ir com Kanon por achar que explicaria melhor para os de Bronze a situação – Ouviram Shaka dizer para Saga quando entraram na sala.

Todos os presentes viraram a atenção para a moça que acompanhava Kamus.

Hyoga se aproximou com cautela, sem tirar os olhos da ninfa.

- Ela tem os olhos de um animal – Falou sem pensar.

- Hyoga!!! – Repreendeu Kamus.

- Desculpe Mestre – Hyoga pediu baixando a cabeça.

Calipso olhava alternadamente para todos.

- Então o que faremos – Perguntou Mu, chamando a atenção de todos.

Em seguida viraram a atenção para Shaka que estranhou um bocado, mas logo se recompôs.

- Bem – Começou – eu estive pensando que como os Teufels são animais. E como animais não gostam de barulho, isso só deixam baralhados. E se tiver muita gente junta eles não conseguir distinguir o cheiro dela, desta forma estive pensando em uma festa.

- Oba festa – Disse Miro.

- Mas espera – disse Mu – Não creio que Oceano queira aparecer diante de muitos mortais.

- ele está certo – Concordou Saga. – É arriscado.

- Temos que pensar melhor – Disse Kanon – ela só tem mais um chance para voltar para casa, não podemos arriscar.

- Vamos pensar melhor – Disse Miro – Vamos armar um plano…

- Vamos para Casa de Escorpião – propôs Shaka – Lá conversamos com mais calma e vemos como fazemos a festa.

- Vão – disse Kamus – eu fico aqui com Calipso.

- Certo! – Concordaram todos.

Após ver os amigos se afastarem olhou para Calipso, que caminhou até o sofá e se sentou com calma.

- Está com medo? – Kamus perguntou se aproximando e sentando do lado da ninfa.

Calipso afirmou com um sinal.

- Os Teufels ainda estão lá fora – ela disse baixinho – Posso senti-los.

- Quer que eu vou lá fora ver? – Kamus perguntou.

- É perigoso…

- Eu sou o Guardião…

- Eles não podem te atacar.

- Um deles já recuou perante mim – Kamus concluiu – você consegue se comunicar comigo…?

- Por cosmo – Calipso cortou – Sim.

- Tudo bem então eu vou lá fora. – Disse já se levantando e caminhando para a porta que dava para o jardim.

Kamus saiu para o jardim fechando a porta atrás de si. Olhando minuciosamente para todos os lados.

- **Kamus** – Calipso chamou – **Procure dois pontos vermelhos na escuridão.**

Kamus olhava para os locais mais escuros do jardim.

- **Não vejo nada** – disse – **Talvez tenham ido…não, não. Vejo, agora vejo**

Kamus via dois pontos vermelhos brilhando na escuridão, lhe observando.

- **Você tem que dizer: Nach oben, e ele se erguerá para o desafio**.

- **Ok** – Kamus disse confiante – Nach oben – Disse alto.

Viu os olhos vermelhos se ergueram.

. **O que está acontecendo?** – Calipso perguntou

- **Ele está se levantando**.

- **Olhe nos olhos dele, você conseguirá, intimida-lo. Apenas o Guardião consegue intimida-lo.**

Não ouviu resposta.

- **Kamus!?**

- **Ele não está a recuar.**

- **Que!?**

- **Ele está vindo na minha direção!!!**

- **CORRE!!!**

**Continua…**


	8. Chapter 8

Kamus viu o enorme lobo negro correr em sua direção. Com reflexo, disparou uma rajada de gelo em direção ao animal que se encontrava a poucos metros a sua frente. Este, sem sentir efeito algum com o golpe, saltou para cima de Kamus que assustado, recuou alguns passos e, com reflexo, conseguiu desviar. Viu o enorme animal passar a milímetro de si, caindo a poucos metros do outro lado.

"_Nós não podemos tocar-lhes, nossos golpes são inúteis neles." – _Lembrou rapidamente, das palavras do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Com a palma da mão direita virada para baixo, fez uma fina camada de gelo se formar no chão.

A fera não esperou, tomou impulso para correr, mas, com a pressa, "patinou" na camada de gelo que agora cobria todo o local, dando tempo de Kamus se recompor e correr para a porta, fechando-a rapidamente ao passar por esta.

Mais uma vez, tinha as costas sobre a porta, que foi impulsionada, algumas vezes.

Calipso ao ouvir a porta ser fechada, correu na direção do barulho, encontrando um Kamus pálido e sem fôlego deslizando as costas na porta e sentando no chão.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário, olhava fixamente para o chão sem se dar conta que a Oceanide se aproximava.

Só acordou de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu os braços de Calipso o envolverem em um caloroso abraço, fazendo-o encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Suspirou pesadamente.

- Po momentos, pensei que ia ser comido vivo... – Pensou alto.

Sentiu os braços da ninfa estreitarem.

- Eu não sou o Guardião - Disse com grande pesar - Eu não posso te proteger... - Completou ouvindo um pequeno gemido sair da boca da menina que o abraçava forte.

Estava chorando.

Se desprendeu dos braços de Calipso de modo a lhe encarar.

- Onde estão os Juízes que não aparecem para puni-los? – Perguntou revoltado.

- Não sei – Ela sussurrou temerosa – Eu não vou conseguir voltar para casa, não é?

Foi a vez de Kamus trazer a pequena cabeça da ruiva até seu peito.

- Vai – Responde baixo, mas com determinação a abraçando de um modo protetor, afagando-lhe os cabelos – Eu prometo.

Estava prometendo algo que até ele tinha duvida se conseguia cumprir. Seu coração estava apertado.

Tudo o que tinha lutado para não sentir, para ser frio e não ter sentimento que considerava ser perigoso por tornar um homem fraco, gritava em seu peito. Estava se apegando aquela menina de um jeito que não conseguia entender o que era.

Apenas sabia que queria protege-la a todo custo.

Calipso se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos claros do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Eu acredito em você, Kamus – Ela disse sorrindo.

Kamus não conseguia entender porque, mas sorriu também. De um certo modo uma ponta de confiança tomou conta de si, ao ver aquele sorriso tão dócil.

------------------------------------------

Estavam reunidos na Casa de Escorpião. Saga via todos falarem ao mesmo tempo e sentia uma grande irritação tomar conta de si.

- CHEGA!!! – Gritou assustando a todos. – Assim não dá, temos que falar um de cada vez.

- Shaka – Shiryu chamou a atenção do loiro – Você disse que se a Oceanide encontrasse o receptor, no caso, Saga, esses "seres" não a podiam atacar. Porque a atacaram?

Shaka ficou na mira dos olhares atentos dos de mais.

- Ela é alguém especial – Shaka começou – Especial para todos. Se ela voltar, será motivo de inspiração para as irmãs, fazendo essas terem coragem de virem procurar os humanos que estão predestinados a se cruzarem com elas.

- O que quer dizer, que aqueles bichos não vão desistir!? – Shun constatou.

- Exato – Shaka respondeu – Eles vão fazer de tudo para mata-la.

- Oceano só virá mais uma vez – Kanon disse – Vamos voltar a organização da festa…

- Certo – Mu concordou – A ideia da festa foi boa, mas como vamos faze-la sem levantar suspeitas.

- Bem – Saga começou chamando a atenção de todos – nós estamos em Junho, perto do aniversário do Mascara da Morte.

- É verdade – disse Miro – É depois de amanhã.

- Inventamos uma desculpa qualquer – Kanon diz – E fazemos amanhã a festa.

Assim todos concordaram e começou a bagunça de novo.

- E a musica? – Hyoga perguntou de repente – Festa tem que ter musica…

- Sim – Concordou Shaka – E o som pode atrapalhar os Telfeus, pois animais são sensíveis ao som…

- Você é mesmo o Intérprete – Miro se animou.

Shaka olhou-o de lado.

- É isso…

- Então o que precisamos…

--------------------------------------------------------

Calipso estava sentada na sala, vendo Kamus se aproximar. Tinha um copo de agua na mão ao qual entregou a Ninfa logo quando se aproximou, sentando em seguida na poltrona à direita do sofá.

- Você quer saber seu futuro, Kamus? – Perguntou de repente surpreendendo um pouco o Cavaleiro.

- Não – Respondeu após uma longa pausa – Quero saber como vai ser, quando seu pai estiver para chegar.

- Dizem que o universo se alinha – Começou pensativa – E tudo passa a correr como o planeado para o melhor acontecer.

Kamus deu um suspiro sonoro chamando a atenção de Calipso, que parecia distante até então.

- Os Telfeus não vão me deixar voltar para casa – Disse sentindo os olhos marejarem – Os Juízes não virão. Eu tenho medo…

- É normal ter medo – Kamus disse sem acreditar nas próprias palavra. – Você é especial…

- Eu não quero ser espacial – Calipso o cortou, começando a chorar – Eu não quero ser a Senhora das Oceanides.

Kamus saiu rapidamente da poltrona, sentando do lado de Calipso que tinha a cabeça baixa. Abraçou Calipso ternamente.

- Não é uma escolha – Kamus disse sério – Temos que conviver com o que a vida nos dá.

- Eu não tenho jeito para isso – Calipso levantou a cabeça em direção a Kamus, com uma voz chorosa – Eu sou desajeitada e elas fazem troça de mim…

Kamus passou a mão no rosto de Calipso enxugando as lágrimas que rolavam pela face pálida.

- Você nasceu para liderar… - Kamus disse aproximando seu rosto instintivamente enquanto encarava os olhos dourados da Ninfa – Você é especial… - Sussurrou, vendo Calipso fechar de leve os olhos, quase encostando os lábios nos dela.

Ouviu a porta de entrada abrir e um rumor animado invadiu a sala, fazendo com que desse um salto, afastando-se de Calipso.

Em seguida a figura dos dourados apareceu juntamente com a de seu pupilo e os outros.

- Já decidimos o que fazer – Hyoga disse animado, aproximando-se rapidamente e, se atirando na poltrona.

- Vamos falar com o Mestre – Seiya disse – Já sabemos até o que falar para ele.

- Não quero deixa-la sozinha – Kamus disse olhando Shaka.

- Eu fico com ela – Saga disse prontamente.

- Eu também fico – Disse Kanon.

- Os Gémeos ficam – Disse Shaka – Vamos, não temos tempo a perder e, temos que preparar as coisas.

Kamus olhou para Saga e depois para Kanon.

- Não se preocupe – Disse Kanon se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro do Aquariano – Vai dar tudo certo.

Kamus assentiu e, em seguida saiu da Casa de Aquário acompanhado de Miro, Mu, Shaka e os cinco cavaleiros de Bronze.

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

Viram o pequeno grupo sair pela porta. Se entreolharam durante alguns minutos.

- Você está com fome? – Kanon perguntou, olhando Calipso, que balançou positivamente a cabeça, timidamente. – Eu vou ver o que fazer. – Disse se dirigindo para cozinha.

- Eu reclamo só para implicar com ele – Saga disse chamando a atenção da Ninfa que sorria – Mas ele cozinha bem.

Calipso não dizia nada, olhava para Saga intensamente, percebendo que alguma coisa o incomodava.

Saga olhou para o chão hesitando falar algo, até que deu um longo suspiro e, voltou o olhar para a Oceanide, que o encarou docemente.

- Calipso!? – Saga começou temeroso, mas tomou coragem ao ver a expressão calma a sua frente – Quando você diz que minha história passara de geração em geração…quero dizer... – Baixou o olhar – não é uma história bonita ou agradável. Não creio que ela servirá de estímulo para alguém, ao menos que me vejam como um martir. – Completou voltando a olhar para Calipso – Algo grave vai me acontecer, não é?!

Calipso mudou seu sorriso para um semblante triste, mas ainda calmo, assentindo em seguida.

- Dentre, muitos que se revoltarão – Calipso começou – Estará um dos discípulos de seu irmão. Em um determinado dia você terá cumprido seu destino, para que sua história floresça no meio daqueles que estão por vir.

Saga sentiu o coração apertar por momentos, voltando o olhar para o chão. Ficou assim durante alguns minutos.

Acordou de sua tristeza quando sentiu um toque em sua mão.

- Os Homens pensão que estão sozinhos neste mundo, que os Deuses apenas brincam com a sua existência, mas não é assim. Uma ação de alguém, mexe com todos, pois todos os seres do universo estão ligados entre si. Cada coisa feita tem suas consequências, mesmo após a morte, mas você já conseguiu a sua salvação, pois já obteve o perdão de todos. Você, assim, como todos aqui estão sendo aguardados fervorosamente, pois de todos que habitam a terra, são os que merecem o descanso e a paz.

Saga soltou um longo suspiro.

- O que vocês estão cochichando ai? – Perguntou Kanon, que entrou na sala com um bandeja, Sobre esta havia um prato com uma enorme omelete incrementada com queijo e outras coisas, que deixaram Saga com agua na boca e, um copo de suco de laranja – Estão discutindo quem é a amazona bonitona que vai casar comigo? – Perguntou colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro, diante de Calipso.

- Não – Respondeu Saga com um meio sorriso, meio apagado – Estava perguntando quem é a cega que ira se apaixonar por um bobão, mulherengo como você.

Kanon fez uma careta para o irmão e, em seguida voltou para a cozinha.

- Vou fazer um para você, mas não acostuma – Gritou da cozinha, para o irmão que agora voltava a uma cara seria.

- Não diga nada para ele – Pediu olhando para Calipso, que assentiu – Agora come, que isso é bom e não deve ter onde você mora.

Calipso apenas sorriu, começando a comer desconfiada, mas logo fez uma cara, que fez Saga rir e, começou a comer como uma criança que devora um sorvete que tanto desejava.

- Vejo que gostou – Kanon disse animado entrando na sala, com outra bandeja, com dois pratos com omeletes e dois copos de suco. – Não acostuma não hem!? – Disse para Saga já colocando a bandeja na mesa de centro.

- Pode apostar que não – Saga respondeu fazendo uma careta olhando para seu prato.

Kanon não respondeu, jantaram animados e depois acenderam a televisão. Depois de um breve susto de Calipso, com as imagens coloridas que passavam dentro daquela estranha caixinha, e uma breve explicação sobre o que era aquilo, Kanon e Saga fizeram-na assistir futebol.

O jogo já estava no segundo tempo quando ouviram Kamus entrar na sala conversando com Shaka.

- Os rapazes ficaram lá com Athena – Disse Miro entrando logo atrás dos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- E então? – Perguntou Saga, se levantando.

- Está tudo certo – Shaka disse – Amanhã a noite temos a suposta festa de aniversário do Mascara da Morte.

Kanon e Saga respiraram aliviados.

- Então é melhor irmos andando – Disse Miro – Amanhã temos muita coisa para preparar. Eu e Shaka vamos a vila comprar algumas coisas, vocês se encarregam de espalhar a notícia.

- Vamos dizer que é uma festa surpresa – avisou Kamus – assim parece mais real!

Todos assentiram.

- Então vamos logo – disse Kanon já se encaminhando para a saída, acompanhado dos outros – Estou morto…

Kamus fitou Calipso, que continuava sentada no sofá olhando a TV, durante um longo minuto.

- Vocês se divertiram por aqui – Comentou, agora, reparando nos pratos e copos sobre a mesa de centro.

Calipso lhe sorriu.

- Kanon preparou uma comida boa – Ela respondeu sem se mexer.

Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou recolhendo a louça, levando-a em seguida para a cozinha.

Depois de alguns minutos voltou para a sala encontrando Calipso no mesmo lugar olhando para a televisão, sem qualquer tipo de interesse.

De pé do lado da ruiva, viu que era futebol que estava passando, com times gregos que não se deu ao trabalho de saber quem eram.

- Está cansada? – Perguntou chamando a atenção da ninfa.

Calipso acenou positivamente.

- Vem – Disse estendendo a mão. Calipso segurou na mão do Cavaleiro de Aquário levantando e em seguida deixou-se conduzir até o quarto.

O quarto estava uma bagunça, mas Kamus estava cansado de mais para pensar em arrumar as coisas. Apenas a cama não tinha nada em cima, pois na noite passada tinha jogado tudo de qualquer jeito de forma a dormir.

Calipso caminhou para a cama e sentou na beira do colchão, fitando o homem em pé que parecia um pouco agitado.

- Você dorme aqui – Disse recolhendo um frasco de perfume do chão, tapando-o – Eu durmo na sala – Completou olhando para a ninfa que acompanhava tudo muito atenta, depositando o frasco em cima do criado mudo.

Voltou o olhar para a Ninfa.

- Ainda esta com medo? – Perguntou já se aproximando e sentando do lado da Oceanide.

Calipso o acompanhava com os olhos. Apenas assentiu com um piscar leve.

- E você? Está agitado – Ela disse baixinho.

Kamus se surpreendeu. Era difícil ter qualquer tipo de sentimento como medo, rancor ou até mesmo amor. Provava agora, depois de muitos anos, o sentido da palavra medo, mas sempre com a expressão calma e fria de sempre.

Nenhum dos amigos percebeu. Enquanto caminhava junto com Shaka e Miro para a Sala do Mestre, ouviu Shun, que estava mais atrás com os amigos, perguntar para Hyoga, como o Cavaleiro de Aquário conseguia ser tão frio. A moça que estava a seus cuidados corria perigo de vida e ele não se afligia.

- Não – Respondeu – Apenas cansado. – Concluiu se levantando para sair do quarto.

- Os Homens pensam que a vida deles é eterna – Calipso disse baixinho, chamando a atenção de Kamus que a olhou com um certo receio – Sabem que um dia a morte virá, mas nunca pensam que o dia seguinte pode ser o último. Assim deixam as coisas que realmente importam para amanhã, ou porque acham que são coisas pequenas, ou por medo…

Kamus sentou novamente do lado de Calipso a observando intensamente.

- Você é um homem maravilhoso, Kamus de Aquário – Calipso disse quase em um sussurro, olhando-o docemente, surpreendendo Kamus – Você já experimentou a morte um vez. Não caía no mesmo erro.

Kamus não sabia o que dizer. Não estava com raiva daquela menina que em tão pouco tempo despertara tantos sentimentos em seu coração. Realmente não sabia o que fazer.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando a mão no rosto da moça que permanecia com olhar sobre si, acariciando-a de leve. Aproximou seu rosto de vagar, sempre fitando os belos olhos a sua frente, mas quando estava a milímetros de toca-los, franziu a testa e em um movimento lento e delicado subiu o rosto depositando um caloroso beijo a testa de Calipso.

- boa noite - disse se levantando bruscamente e, saindo, em seguida, do quarto sem se deter, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apoiou as costas na porta que acabara de fechar e, inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a na porta, de olhos fechados.

Sentia o coração pular descompassado.

"Para com isso!" – Ordenou a si mesmo, cerrando forte os olhos – "Amanhã volta tudo como era antes" – Sorriu ao pensar isso.

**Continua… **


	10. Chapter 10

De manhã cedo, Shaka e Miro, já se encontravam no centro da vila, vendo o que era preciso para a festa que iria decorrer, esta noite, na Casa de Aquário.

- Você acha que vai caber toda aquela gente, dentro da Casa de Aquário? – Miro, perguntou de repente para Shaka.

- Isso não interessa – Shaka respondeu se dirigindo para dentro de uma venda – O que importa é que os Teufels não sintam o cheiro da Calipso – Completou baixinho.

Miro, assentiu.

------------------------------------------------

Calipso acordou com chamado de Kamus, que trouxe uma bandeja com copo de suco, café, frutas, manteiga e pão.

Viu-o depositar a bandeja em cima do criado mudo, enquanto esta, sentava de vagar na cama.

- Eu tenho que sair – Kamus começou, ainda de pé, fitando Calipso – Não sai daqui, eu vou tentar não demorar.

Calipso apenas concordou balançando a cabeça positivamente, de leve. Kamus hesitou um pouco mas logo saiu do quarto.

Caminhou pelas casas que antecediam a Casa do Mestre, pois assim havia ficado combinado. Kamus avisaria os restantes Cavaleiros de Ouro, Saga e Kanon as Amazonas e, Mu e os de Bronze os restantes Cavaleiros. Tudo com muito cuidado para que Mascara da Morte não soubesse.

Kamus havia decidido começar do 12º templo e ir descendo. Apenas não encontrou Donhko, que não estava na Casa de Libra, decidindo que na volta trataria falar com ele.

Feito sua parte, começou a subir tranquilo.

Quando chegou na porta da Casa de Libra sentiu o cosmo de seu guardião, entrou encontrando Donhko em pé na sala, com um copo de água na mão. Este sorriu ao ver Kamus.

- Bom dia – Donhko cumprimentou.

- Bom dia – Kamus disse, com sua expressão sempre séria – Você já está sabendo…

- Da festa surpresa para o Mascara da Morte!? – Donhko completou.

- Sim.

Donhko assentiu. Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso e começou a caminhar para a saída, mas parou ao ouvir a voz do Cavaleiro de Libra.

- Muito estranho… - Donhko começou pensativo.

- O que? – Kamus perguntou já virando para o amigo.

- Nós nunca comemoramos aniversários aqui – Donhko começou Sem ver reação nenhuma da parte de Kamus – E decidem comemorar justamente o aniversário do Mascara da Morte.

- É – Kamus começou tentando parecer normal, conseguindo se controlar – Mais uma ideia louca do Miro, que por acaso calhou em Junho e…

- Algo não está bem, Kamus! – Donhko cortou, fazendo Kamus se surpreender um pouco – Algo está acontecendo, não pensem que não reparei.

Kamus se recompôs, não colocaria tudo a perder agora. Logo tratou de fazer cara de quem não sabia do que o outro estava falando.

- Nos vemos mais tarde – Disse Kamus, saindo rapidamente pela porta, antes de ouvir a resposta do Cavaleiro de Libra.

--------------------------------------

No começo da tarde, Shaka e Miro chegaram com tudo que era preciso e, Mu e os rapazes de Bronze chegaram logo em seguida.

- Ele não vai gostar – Disse Shaka na cozinha para Miro, que colocou uma caixa grande, retangular em cima da mesa.

- O que? – Perguntou Hyoga parando na porta, olhando com curiosidade para a caixa.

- Bolo – Respondeu Miro como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Festa de aniversário tem que ter bolo…

- O Mascara da Morte vai nos matar – Disse Shaka um tanto irritado – Ele comprou até vela…

- Claro tem que cantar parabéns – Miro, disse simplesmente.

Hyoga ria, imaginando a cena. Via exactamente a cena: todas as pessoas, começando a cantar "Parabéns para você", e metade dos presentes sendo mandados para o Seikishiki.

- Nós falamos que a ideia foi só do Miro – Disse Shiryu passando por Hyoga, entrando na cozinha, rindo.

- Vocês querem fazer a coisa direito ou não? – Perguntou Miro.

- Deixem ele e o bolo, eu preciso de ajuda lá fora – Disse Mu, carregando alguns doces para a mesa que já estava posta no jardim.

Terminaram os preparativos no fim da tarde, e logo começou a chegar os Cavaleiros e Amazonas convidados.

Logo a Casa de Aquário estava tão cheia, que havia pessoas nas escadas entre a casa de Aquário e de Peixes e Capricórnio.

Mascara da Morte foi arrastado por Mu e Shaka para Casa de Aquário, onde foi surpreendido por aplausos, que eram mais por praxe do que por simpatia e boas vindas ao convidado de honra. Estranho e se irritou no começo, mas resolveu aproveitar, depois que uma aprendiz que ao seu ver era muito jeitosa lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

Estava correndo tudo como o previsto. A festa estava animada.

Calipso estava no quarto a espera da ordem de Kamus. Seiya estava com Shun, passando música. Shiryu estava lá fora, para sinalizar quando Seiya deveria anunciar uma espécie de concurso de dança, para atrair as pessoas para fora do jardim. Mu, Shaka, Saga, Kanon e Hyoga, estavam a volta do lago, olhando em volta, para ver se viam algo se mover na escuridão.

Kamus entrou no quarto, encontrando Calipso sentada na cama olhando para o nada.

- Vamos? – Chamou a atenção da Ninfa.

Calipso assentiu, levantou e caminhou até Kamus.

- Eu estou com você – Disse tentando esconder o nervosismo. Não sabia porque mas perto dela não conseguia esconder ou simplesmente ignorar os seus sentimentos. – Vai correr tudo bem – Completou abraçando-a e levando-a para fora.

A confusão era tanta, que ninguém deu pela moça que acompanhava Kamus. Ou pelo menos quase ninguém...

Estes saíram para o jardim, em direção ao outro lado do lago, ficando de frente para a casa.

- Fique aqui – Kamus ordenou, deixando Calipso parada de frente para o lago.

A uns passos atrás de Calipso, passou Jabu que começou a vomitar, parecia estar muito mal. Hyoga ao ver aquilo veio ao socorro deste, levando-o para dentro.

Era tanta gente, que esbarravam constantemente uns nos outros. Um desses esbarrões foi dado por aspirante a Cavaleiro, do tamanho de Aldebaran, em Saga, que com força empurrou Kanon, caindo sobre este no chão.

- O que houve? – Kamus perguntou se aproximando de Shiryu, que estava no Jardim a alguns passos da porta de entrada, parecia inconformado.

- O Seiya – Shiryu começou aflito – Já tentei falar com ele até por cosmo, mas parece estar alheio.

- E o Shun?

- Não está com ele, não sei onde está.

- Então vá até lá rápido. – Kamus ordenou. – "O universo se alinha e, tudo passa a correr como o planeado para o melhor acontecer." – Repetiu balançando a cabeça negativamente, virando no próprio corpo, de forma a olhar Calipso.

- Calipso?! – Se surpreendeu, franzindo a testa, ao não vê-la onde deveria estar. –" NÃO!!!"

Correu entre as pessoas, as empurrando para que lhe dessem passagem. Foi em direção a penumbra. Viu o corpo de Calipso ser arrastada pela grama. Não conseguiu ver o que a arrastava. Correu na direção do corpo que foi solto e deixado no meio do caminho.

- Calipso!!! – Chamou assustado, passando a mão, aflito, pelo rosto pálido, pegando a Ninfa desacordada no colo.

Correu para uma porta que dava acesso a cozinha, quase nunca utilizada.

Saga e Kanon viram Kamus com Calipso no colo entrando pela porta da cozinha. Acenaram para Shaka e Mu que correram para onde o Cavaleiro de Aquário tinha ido.

Shiryu, também havia visto a cena e, correu para dentro, encontrando Shun conversando com Ikki.

- Alguma coisa deu errado - Avisou assustando os dois - eles levaram-na para a cozinha - Completou tentando chegar na cozinha o mais rápido possível, com Shun e Ikki no encalço.

Seiya percebeu a movimentação e pediu para Aldebaran passar a musica por ele. Este atendeu ao pedido prontamente.

- O que houve? - Perguntou chegando na cozinha.

- Feche a porta - Shaka ordenou.

Seiya obedeceu.

Calipso estava deitada no chão com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Kamus. Tinha cortes profundos nas pernas e nos braços.

Kamus olhava preocupado.

Mu se aproximou, abaixou diante de Kamus e tomou Calipso nos braços, colocando uma mão nos na perna direita, sobre os ferimentos.

- Calipso! - Mu chamou ascendendo o cosmo - Volta!!! Por favor!!!

Abriu os olhos sem entender. Nada havia acontecido.

- Isso não deveria resultar? - Perguntou indignado para Kamus.

Kamus não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para Shaka, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

- O que fazemos Shaka? – Miro, perguntou um pouco aflito.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente.

- Não sei.


	11. Chapter 11

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para o loiro, que mantinha os olhos fechados com pesar.

- Shaka?! – Kamus chamou com um olhar assustado.

Shaka abriu os olhos na direção do Cavaleiro de Aquário que, agora, estava de pé diante dele.

- Kamus – Shaka começou – Eu não consigo responder. Eu não sei o que fazer. Talvez eu não seja o Intérprete. Talvez nem os rapazes sejam o Grémio. Desde o princípio isso não está correndo bem.

- Mas você tem sempre resposta para tudo – Seiya disse indignado.

- Apenas resposta para o que está ao meu alcance. Sobre o que aprendi…

- Se não for você quem é?! – Shiryu perguntou incrédulo.

- Talvez alguém que saiba ver o futuro…ler estrelas…

Os cavaleiros de bronze suspiraram desanimados.

- Mas quem…

- Meu Mestre Shion – Disse Mu erguendo a cabeça, convicto.

- Claro! Como não percebemos isso antes!? – Disse Miro com um sorriso, chaqualhando a cabeça negativamente.

- Vamos rápido – Shaka disse já saindo.

- Não! – Kanon disse alarmado, chamando a atenção de todos – Se sairmos todos vai chamar muita atenção. É melhor ir só o Kamus.

Kamus olhou a moça nos braços do Cavaleiro de Áries, indeciso.

- Eu fico aqui com ela – Mu disse de forma a Kamus ficar mais tranquilo.

- Eu também ficarei – Saga disse firme, fazendo Kamus assentir com um piscar lento, correndo em seguida, rumo ao 13º templo. Aos poucos, os restantes foram saindo da cozinha, se juntando com a multidão animada pelas musicas que Aldebaran colocava.

Shion já havia comunicado que não poderia ir na tal festa, por ter compromisso. E era isso que preocupava o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Sabia que esse compromisso era uma reunião, mas não sabia onde era e, quando exactamente acabaria. Mas Calipso estava morrendo.

Estava determinado a interromper qualquer coisa, por mais importante que fosse, e arrastar Shion se necessário, mesmo que depois isso lhe custasse caro.

"Não pode morrer" – Começou a pensar enquanto correia já na escada que dava acesso ao seu destino – "Eu prometi que você ficaria bem…" – Completou abrindo com força a pesada porta que dava acesso ao Salão do 13º templo.

Shion havia acabado de sentar em seu trono, Quando viu o Aquariano entrar afobado pelo salão.

- Há, Kamus – Começou um tanto sem graça – A reunião com a Athena acabou agora pouco…

- Mestre! – Kamus interrompeu, meio a reverencia, ainda com a respiração ofegante – Eu preciso de vossa ajuda – Completou voltando um olhar necessitado para Shion, que estranhou, mas assentiu.

Kamus começou a lhe narrar todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores, sem muito detalhes, aos quais Shion ouvia com atenção e surpresa. Se perguntava como algo assim acontecia dentro do Santuário e ele não ficava sabendo de nada?

Enquanto isso, na festa, Seiya e Shun, tomavam seu posto, no comando do som.

- Está tudo bem? – Aldebaran perguntou, estranhando o desaparecimento dos dois.

- Ta…tudo bem – Shun respondeu, um pouco hesitante, sem olhar o brasileiro.

Aldebaran levantou uma sobrancelha, estava desconfiado.

- Ok, então – respondeu ao fim de um minuto observando os dois rapazes, que começaram a mexer nos cds sem prestar atenção em sua pessoa.

Shun levantou o olhar e viu Aldebaran se afastar, olhando em seguida para Seiya, ao qual deu um pequeno suspiro aliviado.

A porta da cozinha estava sendo guardada por Saga, que estava determinado a não deixar nenhum intrometido entrar, enquanto Mu, afagava os cabelos a ninfa, pedindo aos céus para que Kamus encontrasse logo o Mestre.

Shion mal ouviu o fim da história e, se levantou, passando rapidamente por Kamus que ainda se encontrava com um joelho no chão.

- Vamos – Shion ordenou impaciente, fazendo Kamus se erguer surpreso – Não temos tempo a perder…

Kamus assentiu e correu atrás de Shion.

Já estavam quase na entrada da Casa de Peixes quando Shion parou bruscamente.

- O que foi Mestre? – Kamus perguntou, parando um pouco a frente de Shion, olhando para trás – Não temos tempo…

- Não… – Respondeu Shion, olhando para o céu, que estava ficando nublado, rapidamente. – Precisamos de duas pessoas…

- Duas pessoas?

- Sim. Uma na qual não tem segredos e, outra cuja palavra seja respeitada por todos.

- Mais charada? – Kamus indagou desanimado

Shion permaneceu olhando o céu. Parecia estar distante, ter esquecido que o tempo estava passando, que a Ninfa estava morrendo.

- Mestre?! – Kamus chamou impaciente.

- Dois pares de amigos fieis… – Disse mais para si que para o outro que estava visivelmente aflito. – Kamus! – Chamou finalmente, olhando sério para o Cavaleiro a sua frente – Reúna Miro, Aioros e Shura. Nos encontramos onde a ninfa está.

- Mas…

- Corra!!! – Ordenou.

Kamus não percebeu. Mas também não dava tempo. Correu o mais rápido que pode, entrando para dentro da multidão na Sala da Casa de Aquário, encontrando Miro, rodeado por um pequeno grupo de amazonas.

- Miro!!! – Chamou a atenção do rapaz.

- Com licença meninas – Miro disse com um sorriso, saindo de perto do grupinho que reivindicou um pouco a saída deste. – Encontrou o Mestre? – Perguntou baixo.

- Vá procurar o Shura – Kamus disse – Eu vou procurar o Aioros.

- O Shura…?

- Não tenho tempo para explicar, nos encontramos na cozinha. Vai logo!!! – Disse ao constatar que Miro hesitava.

Miro, correu pelo salão perguntando pelo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, encontrando-o sentado no sofá com uma bela amazona do seu lado.

- Shura! – Miro, chamou a atenção do amigo, que lhe sorriu simpático – Desculpa minha linda, mas vou rouba-lo um pouco – Disse olhando a Amazona, que estranhou, enquanto puxava o braço de Shura.

- Pêra ai, Miro!!! – Shura começou se debatendo. Mas Miro não se importava, arrastava Shura pelo braço, com dificuldade, no meio daqueles que dançavam no centro do salão.

Kamus encontrou Aioros no jardim, conversando com Aioria e Marin, perto do lago. Se aproximou com cautela.

- Acho que vai chover – Marin disse olhando o céu, fazendo os outros dois olharem para cima, consentindo ao que acabara de ser dito pela Amazona.

- Desculpem – Disse sem jeito, voltando a atenção dos três para sua pessoa – Aioros, posso falar com você? – Indagou olhando o Cavaleiros de Sagitário.

- Claro!!!

- Vem comigo.

- Eu já volto. Comportem-se – Disse rindo um tanto malicioso para o casal, que corou na mesma hora.

Kamus caminhou na frente e, Aioros o seguiu intrigado, até a cozinha. Quando entraram encontraram, Mu ainda sentado no chão com uma moça pálida em seus braços. Miro e Shura, do lado de Saga e Kanon. Este ultimo, percebendo novamente a movimentação no salão resolveu voltar para cozinha na companhia de Shaka, que estava de pé do lado de Shion, Donhko e Aldebaran.

- Bem – Shion começou ao ver Kamus encostar a porta – Parece que não falta ninguém.

- O que está acontecendo? – Aioros perguntou assustado, por ver todos reunidos na cozinha, de portas fechadas ao redor de uma moça aparentemente morta.

- Você nem vai acreditar, meu amigo – Shura disse, com um semblante visivelmente perturbado.

- Essa é Calipso, Aioros – Kamus começou olhando para o Cavaleiro de Sagitário – É uma Oceanide e, precisa de nossa ajuda.

Aioros franziu a sobrancelha.

- Exacto – Shion disse, chamando a atenção de todos. – Este é o homem que não tem segredos – Disse apontando para Aldebaran – O Homem cuja a palavra todos respeitam – Shion apontou para Donhko – E os amigos… - Caminhou até Aioros e o conduziu para perto de Shura, um pouco atrás de Mu - sempre fieis – Completou levando Miro para o lado de Kamus, que arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Agora pode dar certo – Shaka sussurrou, contente.

Aldebaran e Donhko, se entreolharam e, em seguida observaram a cena. Mu voltava a estreitar os braços, abraçando Calipso forte, enquanto Aioros, Shura, Kamus e Miro, colocavam as mãos nas costas do Cavaleiro de Áries, acendendo seus cosmos.

- Calipso! – Mu começou a chamar – Volta…Calipso…

Os olhos observavam atentos, mas nada acontecia, para o desespero de todos.

- Porque não dá, Mestre? – Mu indagou, sentindo as mãos saírem de suas costas.

Shion franziu o cenho.

- Talvez já…esteja…morta… - Kanon sussurrou, levando um olhar de reprovação do irmão, que assim como os outros não queriam acreditar.

**Continua…**


	12. Chapter 12

O jardim parecia ser bem mais confortável para conversar do que a sala, onde Seiya colocava musica, intencionalmente, muito alta.

Aioria e Marin, agora, estavam acompanhados por Shina e Jabu. Estavam distraídos quando um grosso pingo caiu no ombro da Amazona de Águia, chamando a atenção desta, que olhou para cima.

- Não disse que ia chover – Disse sentindo outro pingo cair em sua testa.

Logo vários pingos começaram a cair com velocidade e abundância, fazendo todos correrem para dentro da Casa de Aquário, onde a festa seguia animada. O contrário do clima que se sentia na cozinha.

- Os animais, as vezes só aparentam estar mortos – Dohko disse, sem tirar os olhos de Calipso – Talvez não seja o Mu que devesse chamar por ela…

Os olhares se voltaram para Kamus. Foi a vez de Kamus franzir a testa, olhando alternadamente para todos.

- Anda logo Kamus!!! – Miro, disse impaciente.

- Não sei…

- Não sabe o que?! – Saga disse ríspido – Você é quem tem cuidado dela. Anda logo!

Kamus balançou de leve o corpo, olhando a moça desacordada nos braços de Mu. Este lhe fitava intensamente a espera de uma reação.

- Está esperando o que? – Dohko estava um pouco enervado com a indecisão do Aquariano.

Mu fez menção de se levantar, fazendo Kamus tomar a decisão de se abaixar e segurar a nuca de Calipso. Logo passou o braço pelas costas da moça, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Miro, abaixou diante do amigo. Olhou os ferimentos na perna de Calipso e, colocou uma das mãos sobre os cortes. Ao ver isso Shura, se pôs do lado do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, fazendo o mesmo que este. Aioros repetiu o gesto, mas do lado de Kamus, colocando as mãos na outra perna da Ninfa.

Mu se colocou do lado de Aioros.

Kamus fechou os olhos enquanto apertava Calipso em seus braços. Flashes de tudo que havia acontecido em sua vida desde aquele trágico incidente, quando voltou para França, passavam rapidamente em sua mente. Mas parou em uma lembrança mais recente. Hyoga veio em sua mente, chorava pela mãe…

Sentiu os companheiros acenderem mais uma vez o cosmo e, também, sentiu que alguém entrava na cozinha naquele momento, mas resolveu não abrir os olhos. Não era isso que importava agora. Franziu a testa ao ver que as lembranças da luta contra Hyoga voltavam com toda a força.

Suspirou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Sabia que naquele momento, livrar Hyoga de seu sentimentalismo era o melhor a ser feito. Mas sentia-se profundamente incomodado...não magoado com a dor que causara em seu pupilo.

- Sei que a primeira pode ter parecido maldade – Começou quase em um sussurro – Te tirei aquilo que você mais amava, com o intuito de não deixar você vulnerável perante os inimigos, aprendendo a lhe dar com a falta, afastando seus sentimentos. – Os Cavaleiros, de pé, contemplavam a cena com admiração, mas os que estavam a volta de Calipso, mantinham os olhos fechados - Talvez eu estivesse errado. - Kamus disse sem conseguir conter as lágrimas - Talvez a sua grande força esteva ali, nas suas emoções...sentimentos. Sei que devia dizer isso, mais cedo... Me perdoe!?

Kamus sentiu a Ninfa se mexer em seus braços e, soltou-a de vagar, abrindo lentamente os olhos. Miro e os outros fizeram o mesmo, se surpreendendo. Um baixo rumor de alegria começou na cozinha. Calipso estava sentada diante de Kamus, já, sem nenhum corte no corpo.

Sorria para Kamus, com seu ar sempre doce e inocente.

Mas os olhos Kamus mudaram de direção, parando na figura de Hyoga, que estava do lado de Aldebaran. Era nítido que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele está chegando – Calipso disse em seu tom de voz baixo, fazendo Kamus voltar a atenção para si.

- Como faremos? – Miro, perguntou, olhando Shion. – Os Teufels ainda estão lá fora…

- Teufels?! – Aioros e Shura indagaram ao mesmo tempo, sem entender nada.

- Criaturas que querem matar as Oceanides…no caso: a Calipso – Miro disse por alto gesticulando displicentemente.

- Não temos tempo – Shion disse chamando a atenção de todos – Felizmente começou a chover. Aioros, Shura, Miro, Shaka e eu vamos na frente – Ordenou autoritário – enquanto vocês – Apontando para Saga e Kanon – Acompanham Calipso, com os outros.

Saga assentiu.

"Que bom que estão todos distraídos lá dentro" – Shura pensou enquanto camonhava olhando para a sala onde todos dançavam.

Se alguém visse a cena que se seguia lá fora acharia ridículo, ou no mínimo estranho. Os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro, com objectos que adornavam a cozinha da Casa de Aquário: como conchas e facas de cortar pão, na mão e, olhando perigosamente para os lados, caminhado de vagar e com cautela ao redor do lago, na chuva.

Os restantes esperavam na porta da cozinha, do lado de fora.

- Obrigada – Ouviram Calipso dizer, enquanto olhava alternadamente para todos – Obrigada a todos.

Os rapazes apenas sorriram.

Calipso se aproximou de Saga que estava um pouco distante do grupo.

- Seu irmão ira casar com uma aspirante a Amazona – Disse bem baixo, sobre a atenção do Cavaleiro de Gémeo, que enquanto ouvia, desviou o olhar para o irmão, que observava os outros a volta do lago - Aprendiz da Amazona de Cobra. Eles terão dois filhos. - Saga sorriu. – Você verá apenas o primeiro.

O Cavaleiro de Gémeos voltou sua atenção para a Ninfa, ainda sorrindo. Fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, indicando que compreendia. Estranhamente não se sentia triste. O facto de Kanon ficar bem e ter aquilo que queria lhe trasmitia paz e alegria e, pelo menos teria chance que presenciar este momento, nem que fosse só um pouco.

Calipso sorriu.

- Vamos – Ouviram Kamus dizer, se aproximando de Calipso.

Na frente partiu Aldebaran, em seguida, Kanon, Saga, Hyoga, Dohko e Kamus que abraçava Calipso no intuito de protege-la e dar coragem.

Caminharam com pressa até o lago, onde os Cavaleiros se dispuseram, do lado do lago que dava para a Casa de Aquário. Não era conveniente, as pessoas verem o que se passava. O que por sorte, estavam muito distraidíssimas vendo alguém dançar uma música maluca no centro da sala.

Kamus, já se encontrava parado, de frente para Calipso. Esta estava de costas para os outros cavaleiros, que olhavam para dentro da Casa.

Kamus, se perguntava se Oceano demoraria muito.

- "Se os Teufels atacarem, não sei se conseguiremos os deter". - Parou de pensar nisso, quando viu o olhar de Calipso parar em algo atrás de si, mudando a expressão do rosto para pânico.

Virou lentamente, para o lado do jardim. Mesmo a sua frente estava aquele lobo negro, de olhos vermelho e presas aterradoras, rosnando e ameaçando avançar.

- Preparem-se – Shion disse voltando-se para o lado onde estava o lobo, sendo acompanhado pelos outros. – Ainda não se mexam. Se ele avança atacamos juntos.

Mesmo com todas aquelas pessoas o animal não se intimidava, estava concentrado no Cavaleiro de Aquário que estava diante de sua vítima.

Kamus viu de relance um pedaço de galho jogado no chão. Pedaço, este, da única arvore cerejeira que imperava no jardim, que fora quebrado por um dos convidados.

Abaixou cauteloso, sem tirar os olhos do animal que começava a avançar lentamente.

- Ainda não – Sussurrou Shion, para os companheiros, que começaram a ficar tensos e agitados.

Quando Kamus, conseguiu alcançar o pedaço de madeira, viu que o lobo começou a se abaixar irritadiço e, recuar.

Franziu a testa e olhou para trás, fitando a imagem atrás dos companheiros, com pequeno prato na mão, olhando fixamente para o lobo sem entender o que se passava.

- Você é o guardião!!! – Kamus sussurrou, ainda olhando para trás dos Cavaleiros.

**Continua… **


	13. Chapter 13

- NÃO TIRE OS OLHOS DELE, AFRODITE – Kamus gritou para o Cavaleiro de Peixes, que estava pasmo com a situação, deixando o prato cair com tudo no chão.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos, o que fez o animal recuar um pouco mais, rosnando e balançando a cabeça, irritado.

Kamus permanecia entre Calipso e a fera, que recuava aos pouco, vendo que Afrodite se aproximar com cautela, sobre a mira de olhares admirados, dos outros cavaleiros.

Afrodite chegou do lado de Kamus e pegou no pedaço de madeira da mão do Aquariano. Nem sabia direito porque fizera isso.

- Nossos poderes não funcionam nele – Kamus disse, sem tirar os olhos do enorme lobo, intuindo a dúvida do companheiro.

Afrodite não disse nada, nem desviara os olhos na direção do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Começou a caminhar para frente, na direção do Teufel, que recuava contrariado, mostrando temor, entrando para o lado mais escuro do jardim, com Afrodite sempre avançando.

De repente uma espécie de explosão surgiu no meio do lado, jorrando água para cima, como um chafariz, fazendo um grande barulho.

Afrodite olhou para trás para identificar o que era.

Grande erro!!!

No momento em que voltou a olhar, o lobo já havia saltado em sua direção.

Ao ver isso, Afrodite se assustou e, recuou dois passos, de costas, tropeçando e caindo sentado no chão.

Arregalou os olhos vendo que a fera parou a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, não conseguindo avançar mais.

- Está com problemas, Afrodite? – Reconheceu a voz de Radamanthys.

Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado vendo a figura de Minos. Do ângulo que estava, conseguia ver fios saírem do dedo do Juiz, na direção do Teufel, prendendo-o.

Inclinou mais a cabeça vendo Radamanthys e Aiacos saírem por de trás do Irmão.

- Um simples lobo te causa medo, Cavaleiro de Peixes – Aiacos zombou, com um meio sorriso, fazendo Afrodite estreitar os olhos.

- Você vem connosco – Radamanthys disse rindo, olhando para o lobo negro, enquanto fazia, varias espécies, de varas luminosas e pontiagudas aparecerem nas mãos.

Radamanthys e Aiacos se aproximaram do lobo que tentava lhes morder a todo custo, mas o Juiz, lançou as varas sobre o lobo fazendo-o grunhir de dor, mas sem cair. Com a ajuda dos irmãos, Minos arrastou o lobo para a escuridão onde desapareceram sem deixar rastro.

Ainda sem entender o que aconteceu, Afrodite se levantou com dificuldade, recuperando do susto e, se juntando aos restantes.

Do lago, a agua ainda jorrava, molhando ainda mais aqueles que estavam em volta de Calipso e Kamus.

- Obrigada por me emprestar a sua bela camisa – Calipso disse sorrindo, olhando nos olhos de Kamus.

- Fique com ela – Kamus respondeu, visivelmente aliviado.

Sem que Kamus esperasse, Calipso o abraça, fortemente.

- Obrigada – Ele a ouve sussurrar em seu ouvido.

O Cavaleiro simplesmente retribui o abraço, com a mesma intensidade, fechando de leve os olhos.

**Over the sea and far away**

(Sobre o oceano e muito distante)

**He's waiting like an iceberg**

(Ele está esperando como um iceberg)

**Waiting to change**

(Esperando para mudar)

**But he's cold inside**

(Mas ele é frio por dentro)

**He wants to be like the water**

(Ele quer ser como a água)

Essa cena era contemplada pelos companheiros, que apenas admiravam, surpresos, pois nunca tinham visto Kamus demonstrar quaisquer tipo de carinho, mesmo com seu pupilo.

Kamus abriu os olhos ao sentir uma poderosa cosmo energia emanar de dentro da agua do lago, que ainda jorrava para cima.

Sem deixar de abraçar Calipso, viu a figura imponente de um Deus surgir no alto da água. Era magro, alto, com cabelo curto, muito liso, que lhe caíam um pouco sobre os olhos Azuis e penetrantes.

**All the muscles tighten in him face**

(Todos os músculos apertam em sua face)

**Buries him soul in one embrace**

(Enterra a alma dele em um abraço)

**They're one and the same**

(Eles são a mesma coisa)

**Just like water**

(Exatamente como a água)

- Oceano!? – Shion sussurrou olhando para o Titã das águas.

Oceano fitava Kamus com intensidade. Lembrava-se muito bem dele. A alguns anos haviam combatido e, lembrava-se do Cavaleiro de Aquário ser um oponente de peso

Kamus retribuía o olhar do Titã. Mas desta vez não como oponente de luta, mas como alguém que iria levar embora aquela moça em seus braços. A moça que em tão pouco tempo conseguiu mexer com seus sentimentos.

Inconscientemente apertou-a mais em seus braços, como para não deixa-la fugir, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldade.

**The fire fades away**

(O fogo diminui)

**Most of everyday**

(A maioria de todos os dias)

**Is full of tired excuses**

(Está cheio de desculpas esfarrapadas)

**But it's too hard to say**

(Mas é duro dizer)

**I wish it were simple**

(Eu gostaria que fosse simples)

**But we give up easily**

(Mas nós desistimos facilmente)

**You're close enough to see that**

(Você está próximo o bastante para ver isso)

**You're the other side of the world to me**

(Você é o outro lado do mundo para mim)

Mas algo gritava em sua mente.

Calipso não sobreviveria ali por muito tempo. Precisava deixa-la ir.

E isso começava a lhe doer.

Aos poucos foi afrouxando os braços, deixando-a respirar melhor.

Sentiu-a, ao poucos, se desprender do seu corpo.

**On comes the panic light**

(Lá vem a luz do pânico)

**Holding on with fingers and feelings alike**

(Segurando com dedos e sentimentos parecidos)

**But the time has come**

(Mas chegou a hora)

**To move along**

(de seguir em frente)

Calipso se afastou um pouco e olhou nos olhos de Kamus, sempre sorrindo.

Já não era aquele sorriso triste. Seus olhos brilhavam. Estava feliz por poder voltar para casa. Kamus compreendeu logo isso.

Kamus começou a pensar que, talvez, ela não tivesse consciência do que fizera consigo.

A final viera por Saga e não por ele.

Mas se ela sabia o seu futuro, como não saberia que mexera com o seu coração?

Kamus levou a mão até o rosto da Ninfa, acariciando-a com delicadeza.

- Obrigada, por ter lido meu caderno…

- As vezes pensamos que perdemos as pessoas para sempre. Nunca pense assim. Elas ainda continuam connosco, vivendo em nossos corações, não nos deixando desistir de caminhar. – Calipso dizia com um enorme sorriso, quase em um sussurro. – Você não me deixou desistir. Eu nunca te esquecerei, Kamus.

**The fire fades away**

(O fogo diminui)

**Most of everyday**

(A maioria de todos os dias)

**Is full of tired excuses**

(Está cheio de desculpas esfarrapadas)

**But it's too hard to say**

(Mas é duro dizer)

**I wish it were simple**

(Eu gostaria que fosse simples)

**But we give up easily**

(Mas nós desistimos facilmente)

**You're close enough to see that**

(Você está próximo o bastante para ver isso)

**You're the other side of the world**

(Você é o outro lado do mundo)

Kamus sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas via a ninfa ainda sorrindo, com seu jeito meigo.

Quando Calipso virou para ir de encontro ao pai, sentiu o braço ser agarrado com força, a puxando para trás.

Kamus não esperou a reação de Calipso. Passou um braço em volta da fina cintura da moça, a trazendo para junto de seu corpo e, aproximou seu rosto, juntando seus lábios aos dela.

A principio Calipso ficou sem reação, parada, como uma estatua de mármore. Mas aos poucos foi se deixando levar pelos lábios quentes de Kamus. Em pouco tempo estavam em um beijo calmo…suave e sensual, que fez com que todos "ficassem de queixo caído".

Alguns espantados com a demonstração de carinho e paixão que Kamus estava fazendo diante de todos e, principalmente na frente do pai da moça.

Oceano, ao contrario do temor que alguns tiveram, continuou olhando normalmente para a cena romântica a sua frente.

**Can you help me**

(Você pode me ajudar)

**Can you let me go**

(Você pode me deixar ir)

Quanto tempo os dois estiveram se beijando, não sabiam definir. Apenas que o beijo acabou naturalmente, seguido por um roçar leve de lábios.

Agora, tinham as mãos entrelaçadas, mas ainda com os corpos muito próximo.

Calipso se afastou, olhando Kamus e, sorrindo como uma criança.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Talvez por não ter mais nada que dizer, agora sabiam o sentimento de ambos.

Calipso soltou uma das mãos e virou lentamente no próprio corpo, caminhando em seguida ao encontro de Oceano.

Aos poucos, Kamus sentiu a mão da Ninfa se separar da sua.

**And can you still love me**

(E você pode ainda me amar)

**When you can't see me anymore**

(Quando você não puder me ver mais)

Oceano ajudou Calipso a chegar perto de si, abraçando-a fortemente.

Kamus viu-o fazer um sinal...um piscar lento de olhos. Um agradecimento.

Retribuiu.

Calipso o fitava.

"Está segura agora" – pensou a vendo nos braços de Oceano.

Uma jorrada de água forte, envolveu os dói corpos abraçados. Oceano e Calipso desapareceram aos poucos, sobre os olhares atentos dos Cavaleiros de Athena.

**The fire fades away**

(O fogo diminui)

**Most of everyday**

(A maioria de todos os dias)

**Is full of tired excuses**

(Está cheio de desculpas esfarrapadas)

**But it's too hard to say**

(Mas é duro dizer)

**I wish it were simple**

(Eu gostaria que fosse simples)

**But we give up easily**

(Mas nós desistimos facilmente)

**You're close enough to see that**

(Você está próximo o bastante para ver isso)

**You're the other side of the world**

(Você é o outro lado do mundo)

Kamus continuava olhando para o lago, agora vazio e calmo, com o olhar distante.

Miro se aproximou e, se colocou do lado direito do amigo. Suspirou pesadamente.

- Acha que voltaremos a vê-la? – Indagou olhando na direção que o companheiro estava olhando.

- Não – Kamus sussurrou, meio a um suspiro.

- O que faremos agora, Mestre? – Hyoga se colocou do lado esquerdo de Kamus, olhando receoso para o Cavaleiro de Aquário, que não se mexia.

Sem que os dois companheiros esperassem, Kamus passou o braço pelo pescoço dos dois e suspirou alto, sem tirar os olhos do lago vazio.

- Acho, que cantaremos os parabéns para o Mascara da Morte – Disse começando a sorrir, com um ar travesso, puxando-os em direção da entrada da sala, onde a musica e animação continuava.

Os olhares espantados tomaram forma de divertimento enquanto caminhavam para dentro da casa. Kamus abraçado com Miro e Hyoga. Aldebaran ao lado de Shion e Donhko, Shura ao lado de Aioros, Shaka, Mu e Afrodite e, Saga que havia dado um pequeno pedala no irmão, só para variar, antes de abraça-lo e apreça-lo para acompanhar os outros.

- Ele vai querer nos matar – Shaka falou meio ao riso.

- Nós falamos que a ideia foi só do Miro – Kamus retrucou, alto.

Miro, fez ar de indignado:

- Hei…Ainda bem que você é meu amigo, não é!?…

**Oh, the other side of the world**

(Oh, o outro lado do mundo)

**You're the other side of the world to me**

(Você é o outro lado do mundo para mim)

**FIM.**

* * *

Mais uma fic terminada.

Espero que seja do agrado de vocês. Fiz com muito amor e carinho.

**Música: **Other side of the world (KT Tunstall) / Quem conhece a letra sebe que mudei de "Ela" para "Ele". Achei que combinava com o nosso querido Kamus de Aquário.

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

_Huru-chan17:_ obrigada pelos reviews, espero que goste

A infalível, _Flor de Gelo_, sempre presente.

_Sabrina de Oliveira_: obrigada por acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews;)

_July-Chan_: Ta aí seu querido Pinguinzinho, arrebatador de corações. Grande lição de vida para ele, não é!? Espero que goste do final.

_Pure-Petit Cat:_ Obrigada por acompanhar e pelos reviews, espero que goste do final.

Obrigada a todos que leram.

**_Campanha_**

Mande Reviews e faça uma louca feliz.

A autora agradece;)

Beijos.

Fiquem bem.


End file.
